A Light at Hetalia High
by Jatoshi
Summary: Hikari Violet Serenity Belle is here to take Hetalia High by storm! Or is it Hetalia Academy? Whatever! Will the new girl win the hearts of everything that breathes? Or will she just fade into the background? She's a Mary Sue! What do you think! Mary Sue parody.


A/N:

Jatoshi: Take-dere and I have had a recent obsession with the infamous Harry Potter fanfic "My Immortal" and decided to make our own Mary Sue fic. Of course, we couldn't stand to make it that bad, but we still aren't putting the best of effort in.

Take-dere: First uploading thing, yeah! All credit for the story idea goes to Jatoshi here and insert disclaimer stuff here about how Hetalia isn't owned by us. I am but a mere writer.

Jatoshi: As am I. This will be rated T for now, but may go up later for My Immortal inspired scenes. Please enjoy our Mary Sue parody!

* * *

><p>My name is Hikari Violet Serenity Belle and today is my first day attending Hetalia High. I'm always told my eyes look like melting chocolate, always sweet and able to warm the coldest of hearts. I have silky ebony hair that has always reached to my mid thigh with natural gold and lavender streaks that sparkle every time the sun hits them. But, my hair often gets in my way, getting in my mouth and whatnot. Like this morning, a strand got stuck in the button while I was button up my school uniform. Not that it means much, since it doesn't like to button over my large breast anyway. They don't have a school uniform that fits me right, but not that I'd expect them too. I'm so oddly shaped. People say I have the perfect hourglass body, with my "great" breasts and "sexy" hips. I swear, they only say that to make me feel better about my way too curvy figure. Anyway, I have to leave the top buttons of my navy blue uniform shirt open, revealing way too much cleavage for my liking. My breasts are such a pain, making shirts fit weird and my back hurt. What I could give for small boobs. And don't get me started on the white skirt I have to wear. It hits me right at my butt cheek, almost showing off my hot pink bikini panties. I would've asked if they had any longer, but my shyness is so bad... Thankfully I get to wear shoes I want. My comfy, tall silver boots that reach just below my knee. They have a small heels to help me boost my very short height of 5'3. This morning, they were my favorite thing to put on.<p>

As I said earlier, today is my first day at Hetalia Academy. It's a very strict school where only the best of the best get in, be it by academics, sports or money. I managed to get on on a full scholorship! Things like math and science have always come easy to me. Even for the hardest of classes, I've never had to study and still passed. I used to get picked on for reading books in my free time in class, while everyone else around me was studying. That's why I took this opportunity and it's a big deal to me. Here's to me not blowing this day!

A lot of people watched me as I walked through the halls, desperatly looking for my first class. I looked so stupid, walking up and down the halls and searching each room number for 215. I can't blame them for stopping and staring at my oblivious direction sense. I can just be thankful people were't laughing at me on my first day. I won't ever make friends like this...

"Miss, do you need help?" I stopped and saw a guy behind me, smiling so kindly. He was handsome, though a bit on the short side, with slightly messy blond hair and green eyes. His eyebrows were huge, but it surprisingly only added to his look. With his school uniform on, he seemed very gentlemanly. I nodded and handed him my schedule, feeling stupid for blushing. "215, that's on the second floor, love." He handed it back and I noticed his amazing British accent. What luck I had to run into handsome British gentleman first thing!

"Oh, duh." I looked down to my boots. Of course the first thing I was doing was embarrassing myself in front of him. He laughed.

"Don't worry dear. This school is big and easy to get lost in. Allow me to show you the way?" I nodded and followed him down the hallway. "What is your name?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hikari, but you can call me Kari."

"So you're a Japanese student then?"

"No, my parents just liked the name. It means light, you know, and I was a light in their dark world." I laughed bashfully at the silly saying they always used to tell me.

"It suits you." I felt more blood rush to my face. Why was I so bashful? Now he was going to think I was stupid... "Arthur Kirkland." He introduced himself as we reached the classroom.

"It's nice meeting you, Arhtir." I said.

"A pleasure. We have our next class together, so I will be seeing you then." He waved and left. I watched him go out of sight, walking with tall and gentlmanly posture. I didn't think the boys in this school would be so handsome...

I entered into my first class, finding most students already in the room, talking around various desks and whatnot. I looked around, searching for who could be the teacher. From my schedual it was someone with the name Bonneyfoy. Not seeing anyone that stood out or acknoledged me in anyway, I stood beside the wall awkwadly.

It was a little awkward, especially as the school bell rang twice and the teacher still hadn't entered... I played with the tips of my tall socks and tugged my short skirt nervously, everyone except me seemed to know where to sit and because of where I stood, all eyes were on me. Scanning and scanning for a free seat as my expression filled with fear, it felt like all were taken up, abandoning me to stand here stranded like an anxious puppy.

"U-um..." I tried to speak up, to ask for help, but it was just too embarrassing... I didn't want them to hate or pick on me for something like this. Standing up as straight as I could with my big boobs weighing me down, I decided to go find myself a desk, thinking it couldn't be that hard.

I got to the door and pushed against it roughly, but it gave way too easily and I was confronted with a queasy sensation, as well as something firm.

"Ow," I heard the hard thing below me mutter. Opening my chocolate eyes, they met with a good–looking man's face, which was close to mine. What stood out most was his blonde shoulder–length hair that was splayed out, as well as the slight scruff along his jaw. My rosy cheeks colored further when I heard his silky voice groan, which was laced with French origins. "My head... Mon Dieu." I soon regained my already–poor senses and realized I was straddling the man, making my cheeks burn with heat.

"I...!"

That all left my mind as I saw his papers - I assumed they were his papers - were scattered, most lying above his head. Wanting to make things better, I crawled forward to pick them up. Then it hit me... This couldn't be the teacher, right!? I accidentally glanced through his papers and they were all lesson plans! Oh, I'm so dumb!

Finally finished with gathering the loose pages, I stood up, tugging again on my short skirt to make sure it was as low as it could be, which was a little impossible with my big hips and butt... It as then I realized again I had straddled him the whole time and even shoved my boobs in his face. His eyelids lifted to reveal brilliant blue eyes that were pained. I mentally cursed in every single language that I knew, not exactly sure how to apologize.

"Um... I-I'm so sorry...!" As he stood slowly, he rubbed at his head, mumbling in French, which I knew. "Y-you shouldn't curse... I'm sorry!" His hurt eyes made contact with mine and instantly brightened up, making me blush again by how beautiful the teacher looked.

"Mademoiselle..." He paused, looking over my messy attire. It couldn't get any worse than this and I looked at my shoes. However, he took my hand and kissed the fingers gently. "Is this encounter not the work of fate?" My warm chocolate eyes widened and I yanked my hand away quickly, flustered as all heck. I replaced it with his documents.

"A-ah, um, here, um, a-are your, um, papers, mister..." The teacher quietly sighed. Probably because of my stupid stutters...

"Francis Bonnefoy, home economics teacher. And who is it I've had the pleasure of knocking into?"

"H-Hikari Violet Serenity Belle, sir. I-I'm in your class." I felt fingers caress my smooth, hairless chin and tilt my head upwards until my milk chocolate eyes saw those beautiful orbs again, making my body shudder in some sort of strange feeling. His long blonde eyelashes casted shadows over his eyes, making him more handsome and if possible, my heart beat faster and faster.

"What a lovely name. And you're ditching the first class of the first day of the school year?" I heard him laugh, but I couldn't tell if it was real or not... "You're a naughty girl, Ms. Belle." Before I could explain, he released me. "Now, let's hurry in before the period ends."

"B-but Mr. Bonnefoy..." He stopped walking and turned towards me, smiling still.

"Oui, my student?"

"I... don't have anywhere to sit." It looked like he smiled more. Just how fast was my heart going to pump before it burst?

"Yes, you do." And he ushered me into the class, my long ebony, gold and lavender streaked-hair fluttering behind us like a shower of dark gold and purple.

I sat at Mr. Bonnefoy's desk, embarrassed by the whole event as Mr. Bonnefoy walked the classroom and called attendance. Actually looking at the classroom, it did look like one for cooking, as my doe brown eyes spotted large cooking stations and there was enough for the class, it seemed.

"Hikari Violet Serenity Belle." I looked back to see Mr. Bonnefoy smiling at me again, not having to use the roll sheet to say my too long name.

"Ah... Here." Feeling my cheeks heat up, I looked down while brushing a bit of my gold hair behind my ear nervously.

"And it looks like three people are absent." Everyone watched as he headed back to me, reaching behind my back to open a drawer and I blushed as his strong chest pressed against my dainty shoulder, as his hair slightly fell onto my face. We were so close... He grabbed a band out of the drawer and shut it, pulling away as though our contact was nothing. "Excuse me, Ms. Belle."

But then he smiled and with my large brown eyes that reminded one of sweet chocolate, I gently smiled back. And with that, he tied his hair back, grabbing a white apron from a cabinet and putting that on too.

"Everyone, grab an apron from these cabinets and we can get started. Each station has four people." He walked to the other end if the class to where the largest cooking station was, firmly setting his hands on it. I couldn't break eye contact with him as other students listened and did so.

The classy white apron did nothing to obscure my cleavage, slightly aggravating me as I adjusted and readjusted it. But as I sadly gave up, I looked around to find that all stations but one were taken and that station held no people. My frail heart beat faster as I felt something within me hurt bad. Would I really have no friends? I was a horrible cook, but there was no way they could have known that!

I went over and stood behind the counter all alone, looking over to Mr. Bonnefoy for further instructions. He was busy looking through his papers, papers that I had no doubt screw the order of... And he sighed, looking around the class, his eyes meeting mine and brightening like they did before.

"Today, class, we'll be making confectioneries." He smiled more towards me, making me flustered. Mr. Bonnefoy walked over and stood beside me. "Chocolate cupcakes."

I sloppily stirred the batter, following the recipe that Mr. Bonnefoy had written on the chalkboard, slightly nervous that I was working beside him. He was so elegant as he mixed effortlessly, so much better than I. He looked over and caught me staring and winked, setting my pale cheeks to a bright red. I quickly looked down and got back to work, hearing a chuckle beside me.

"Class, here's where you can taste your batter and add whatever you like to it." He paused to do so himself and added things I had never seen before, mixing more. "Make sure you know beforehand that the flavors will complement each other. Have your partners taste for you if you'd like to make sure." And Mr. Bonnefoy held a dab on a silver spoon towards me. His voice lowered to where only we could hear it. "Say ahh, Ms. Belle."

"Ahh..." He fed it to my small mouth and my taste buds exploded from the flavor, heating my body up and making me want to have more. "It's so good!" He chuckled, staring at something on my face. Reaching towards me, he wiped a bit of batter from the right edge of my voluminous pink lips, eating it.

"Merci. May I taste yours?"

"Uh, it really isn't half as good as yours..." I tried deterring him as best I could, it would just ruin my day to have someone hospitalized because of my horrid cooking skills.

"Nonsense." He reached over and took some of mine, tasting it. I paled as his eyes widened. But he broke out into a smile? "This is delectable! What did you put in this, Ms. Belle?"

"Huh?" He grabbed my shoulders with a firm gentleness, lightly shaking me and jostling my long ebony hair and my boobs.

"I must know what you put in your batter to make it so delicious!" I was stumped.

"I don't know..." Mr. Bonnefoy dampened and released me, sighing heavily.

"Well then... You'll have to give me more of a taste so I can figure out myself." He took my bowl and gave me his, heading back to his own station quickly. "Everyone, go ahead and cup the batter, then set it in your oven." He rapidly began mixing things in a bowl, tasting my batter every time. "I'll send all the teachers a pass so that you can retrieve your cupcakes after your next class." And as we all did so, the bell rang. "I'll see you all after your next class!"

Mr. Bonnefoy still seemed to watch me as I finished taking off my apron and untying my long, thick ebony with gold and lavender-streaked hair. I tugged on my short shirt to make sure it covered as much as it could, grabbing my backpack clumsily and heading my next class with Arthur.


End file.
